More specifically, the invention relates to the domain of electronic scales for weighing persons. Very often these devices are equipped with four feet, where each of these feet is equipped with a strain gauge. It is known from the prior art to arrange each of said strain gauges in a specific Wheatstone bridge type circuit and to add up the digitized values read at the outputs from the Wheatstone bridges, like for example in document U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,267. The cost of this solution is high.
Furthermore, it is also known to multiplex the reading of the Wheatstone bridges, but the cost of this variant is also high.
Additionally, it is also known to show the user by means of indicators or arrows on the display that their weight is not sufficiently centered on the weighing device, which is a useful function for improving the weighing precision.
A need arises for reducing the cost of such weighing devices while also maintaining all or part of the function of indicating by arrows the user being off-center on the scale.